


It Takes Two

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Jousting, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Protective Otabek Altin, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Otabek and Yuri lose the impromptu piggyback jousting-match on ice.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



> OH MY GOD,,,,, WE ARE BACK! IT'S A NEW ROUND OF **100 WORD DRABBLE FLASH** SO SOON. PLEASE ENJOY.

*

Yuri's head smacks onto the ground, and he knows it's _over_.

Mila and Leo de la Iglesia yell in victory, nearly pitching themselves forward. She throws aside her weapon. Guang-Hong turned down being Leo's partner, volunteering to duct-tape brown cardboard tubes into long poles. The other skaters clap and boo.

Otabek rolls over, his knees digging into the ice. 

"I heard you go down—are you alright?" he whispers, touching his boyfriend's cheek when Yuri takes a moment to sit up.

Definitely not a concussion.

Otabek's palm feels warm and lotion-soft against his skin. Yuri groans out, slowly smirking.

_"Rematch."_

*


End file.
